Deling City
Deling City is a city in the game Final Fantasy VIII. The design of the city is heavily influenced by the city of Paris, France, according to Tetsuya Nomura. Deling City is a cosmopolitan center located at the north of the Galbadian continent, and is the capital of Galbadia, named after its president, Vinzer Deling, who runs his administration from the city. It is also the home of General Caraway and Rinoa Heartilly's hometown. Story When Squall and his team arrive at Deling City, Ultimecia, within the body of Edea Kramer, was soon to become the Ambassador of Galbadia. The party are on a mission to assassinate her, under orders from Galbadia Garden. However, rather than rise to ambassador, Ultimecia takes full control of the government by murdering President Deling in front of the cheering crowds. She ends the speech by bringing two Iguion gargoyles to life, and ordering them to devour Rinoa Heartilly. Squall and Irvine rescue Rinoa just in time, and soon the parade begins. Quistis, Zell and Selphie imprison Ultimecia inside the gateway, leaving it up to Squall and Irvine to snipe her from atop President Deling's residence. Even though, at the time, Irvine was unaware of Ultimecia's possession of Edea's body, he was able to remember Edea as the woman who raised him and the other SeeD members in an orphanage as when they were children. Therefore, he refuses to assassinate her. When Squall is finally able to convince him to shoot, Ultimecia blocks the bullet with a magic shield. Squall fights Seifer, who has become Ultimecia's Knight. After a short fight with Ultimecia, Ultimecia impales an ice javelin through Squall's shoulder, and he loses consciousness. Squall has another dream about Laguna, and wakes up in D-District Prison. Location As the capital of Galbadia, Deling City is another hub for the transcontinental railway, located in the north-western region of the continent. To the east of Willburn hill, to the north of the Great Peak of Galbadia, within the Galbadian Plains. Layout ;Deling Station: As the capital city of Galbadia, Deling City Station is connected to numerous other towns and stations within the country. One of these stations include the Galbadia Garden. ;Galbadia Hotel: A popular hotel in Galbadia, the Galbadia Hotel features a bar next to the foyer where, before her hit single "Eyes on Me," Julia Heartilly played the piano for patrons. This is also where Laguna Loire first met her. There is a save point in the reception. *'Items': Timber Maniacs magazine ;Caraway's Mansion: The home mansion of Genera lFury Caraway of the Galbadia Army. His wife and daughter also used to live here a long time ago. There is a save point outside the mansion. *'Items' - Map of the Tomb of the Unknown King, Location Indicator, Cup ;Car Rental: On the outskirts of the city, one can rent a car to travel across the world map without the fear of enemy encounters. ;Deling Sewers: The Deling sewers are a labyrinth of corridors and streams filled with monsters such as Creeps and Grand Mantis. *'Items' - Weapons Monthly Magazine *'Draw points' - Esuna, Zombie, Bio (hidden) ;Gateway: The gateway is the central, prominent feature in Deling City. Possibly a remnant from the days of the Dollet Empire, the gateway features a pair of working metal gates and is decorated by various stone gargoyles. It closely resembles the Arc de Triomphe. *'Draw points' - Thundara (in the park) ;Presidential Residence The home residence of the president of Galbadia. Currently, President Deling is the tenant of this high maintenance abode, featuring full scale security and a platform to address the public that await outside the gates. The Residence also features an automated display that emerges from the roof during celebrations. *'Guardian Forces' - Carbuncle (draw from Iguions) Shops Item Shop Transportation services Deling City is served by an efficient bus service, which can be boarded for free. To board a bus, one needs to talk to the bus conductor at the relevant bus stop. Car Rental is also available from the town entrance. Quests Triple Triad Galbadia uses the Galbadia region's rules, where Same is the sole starting rule. Rinoa card can be won from General Caraway in his mansion disc 2 onwards, although the player must lose the Ifrit card to him first. Kiros's card can be won from a man in black in the Deling City shopping arcade as part of the Queen of Cards sidequest. Musical Themes *"Under Her Control", the ninth track of the OST's disc 2, is the main theme of Deling City; a jazzy, laid-back melody. The title of the track refers to Edea (Ultimecia)'s dictatorial hold on the city. *"The Stage Is Set", the tenth track of the OST's disc 2, is a militaristic tune used when General Caraway was discussing the plans for the sorceress's assassination with the SeeDs. *"A Sacrifice", the eleventh track of the OST's disc 2, compliments Rinoa's encounter with the sorceress. *"Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec" the twelve track of the OST's disc 2, was used during sorceress Ultimecia's welcoming parade, a dark and mysterious instrumental piece combined with chants of "Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec". *"Intruders", the thirteenth track of the OST's disc 2, was used during when Quistis, Zell and Selphie travel the underground sewers of the city. *"Premonition", the fourteenth track of the OST's disc 2, was used during the fight against Edea. *"Wounded", the fifteenth track of the OST's disc 2, was used during the scene when Squall is attacked with Edea's Ice Strike Limit Break. Other Appearances ''Chocobo Racing The Deling City appears as the secret track ''FFVIII Circuit in Chocobo Racing. The circuit somewhat resembles the city's original layout in Final Fantasy VIII. With notable addition of a large gunblade fountain the circuit includes the presidential residence, the shopping district, the Deling station and the gateway. Gallery Trivia *During the parade, the masked dancers are performing dance moves similar to 's " " music video. *According to the Ultimania, Deling City is perpetually covered in clouds and there are only 10 days of clear sky in a year. *The clock tower actually faced the back of Edea's float during the assassination mission. Technically, Irvine's shot should have hit her chair, but in the FMV the float is shown in the correct position. *Deling City has some references to the number 8, namely the buses in the city all have the #08 on the roof of the buses, and Rinoa even says to take the #08 bus to get to the General's Mansion. The assassination plan is also to take place at eight o'clock. de:Deling-City Category:Final Fantasy VIII Locations Category:Towns